Ron at Hogwarts
by LuoHanna
Summary: Harry Potter story but from Ron's point of view. There are also a few changes.


_**Ronald Weasley at Hogwarts**_

Chapter one is really a sort of prologue. Just so you know! ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is J.K Rowling who is a brilliant author.

This is sort of the Harry Potter stories but from Ron's point of view. Also I will change a few things.

Chapter one

Ron Weasley sat on the edge of his bed, watching his four brothers frantically packing their trunks for school the next day.

It was the twins, Fred and George's first day, they were excited and they were letting everybody know about it. Namely by dropping magical firecrackers off the top of the stairs. Magical firecrackers exploded in a myriad of colours with a loud bang, splattering anything and everything nearby with a paint like substance in all the colours of the rainbow. However safe they were it was still unpleasant to be caught under one so Ron had retired to the room he shared with his elder brother, Percy.

The following morning quickly came and seven of the eight Weasleys' piled into the family car, a small, blue affair which was magically expanded inside. Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad loved to tinker around with old muggle junk, hence the car.

Once they were all in, the front passenger seat making room for three people, Mr Weasley got into the driver's seat and tapped the dashboard with his wand. The car revved into life and were soon driving down a long, empty road.

'Time to speed this journey up a bit.' Mr Weasley muttered, tapping the dashboard again. They now found themselves at the front of a long traffic jam in central London. As the lights changed, they surged forwards, often jumping ahead of two or three cars. Mrs Weasley nervously tugged on Mr Weasley's sleeve, 'we're going to be late. The boys will miss the train.' she said anxiously. Mr Weasley nodded and tapped the dashboard again. There was a whooshing sound and nothing could be seen out of the windows. Next thing, the car was pulling smoothly into a park just outside Kings Cross station.

Ron looked out of the window at the people rushing past and wondered what it would be like the next year when he was going to Hogwarts as well.

'Come on Ron!' called his mother, Molly, her voice shrill and he climbed out of the car.

Mrs Weasley made chivying noises all the way into the station, propelling them forwards with her hands.

'Late, late.' she muttered.

As soon as they reached platform nine, Mrs Weasley pointed the two older brothers, Percy and Charlie forwards.

'Off you go.' she said kissing them both on the head, a tear escaping her eye.

Both boys set off at a run towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, one behind the other.

Where you would have thought they might have slammed into the barrier, they simply seemed to slip right through it and disappear from site.

'Alright, Fred, George.' she said, gesturing to the red headed twins, 'oh!' she cried, suddenly bursting into tears. Fred handed her a spotty handkerchief and she loudly blew her nose.

'I suppose you had better go.' she sniffed, 'I'll come through too and see you off at the platform.'

George turned and ran toward the platform but Fred hesitated.

Groaning he put his head in his hands and said 'I forgot my protective gloves!'

'Don't worry, I'll send them too you the moment I get home.' Mrs Weasley said quickly, anxiously looking at the large clock in the station. 'You really need to get going.' she said to him.

Sighing, Fred turned towards the barrier and plunged through it.

Mr Weasley followed and Mrs Weasley took Ron and his younger sister Ginny's hands and walked through the wall.

On the other side was an old fashioned, brick platform, a scarlet steam engine waiting on the tracks. As they stepped into the hustle and bustle the clock began to strike eleven and the train began belching smoke.

Catching up to Fred, George, Charlie and Percy, Mrs Weasley kissed each of her sons tearfully goodbye while they struggled to get away and onto the train.

As the train began to move away, Fred came to one of the windows and yelled out to Mrs Weasley; 'Don't forget my gloves!'

'I won't dear!' she called back, waving her handkerchief, tears streaming down her face. Mr Weasley raised his hand in farewell then the train was around the corner and out of sight.

'I can't wait until I can go!' Ginny said enthusiastically.

'You'll leave me all alone then.' Mrs Weasley sobbed, still feeling rather emotional. Mr Weasley put his arm around her and they walked back to the car.

Once back at their home, The Burrow, Mrs Weasley sent Ron up to the mess which was Fred and George's room to search for Fred's gloves.

Luckily, Ron found them pretty quickly without having to delve too deep into the piles of colourful objects scattered around the room. After touching a bright blue, rubber ball, his entire hand turned blue and itched like crazy so from then he kept his distance from them.

Bringing the gloves downstairs, Ron almost crashed into his wailing sister, Ginny.

'What's wrong?' he called after her but she simply slammed her bedroom door.

A few seconds later, Mrs Weasley came panting up the stairs.

'What's wrong with Ginny?' Ron asked her.

'I think she said that she wants to go to Hogwarts now and I said that she couldn't.' Mrs Weasley said, 'Oh, thanks for getting those gloves.' she said, seeing the gloves in his hand and taking them.

Ron went outside with his quidditch ball and practiced throwing it into the air and catching it. He got bored with this pretty quickly and started hurling it at the house, trying to get it through his open bedroom window.

'What do you think you're doing?' Mrs Weasley called down angrily from her room where she had just opened the window and caught the quaffle. 'I think it's time for some lessons.' she said, closing the window and taking the ball with her.

Groaning, Ron headed back into the house.

Chapter two. The Letter Arrives

One year later.

'Ron! Ron!' squealed the voice of Ron's sister, Ginny as she ran up the stairs, waving a parchment envelope in her hand. 'You got into Hogwarts!'

Hot on her heels came Mrs Weasley panting; 'of course he got in!'

Ron jumped off his bed where he had been reading a comic book entitled; Morgan the Mad Muggle.

He opened his bedroom door and took the letter from Ginny who was dancing around, waving it in the air.

'Open it! Open it!' she squealed again.

Ron took a deep breath and carefully broke the purple wax seal. Inside was a folded piece of parchment.

He heard Mrs Weasley suck in a deep breath; 'read it out Ronnie.' she said, her voice almost cracking.

Ron carefully unfolded the parchment and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCARFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron looked up to find that his five brothers had joined them.

'Dad will be home soon.' commented Bill, the eldest.

Mr Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office and worked long hours on most days.

Ron looked inside the envelope again and took out another piece of parchment. He read this out:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Mrs Weasley winced at the long list of things to purchase then said; 'I don't suppose Fred and George will need their first year books this year.'

Fred shrugged and said; 'We'll probably be getting...'

George finished for him; 'our letters today. Then we'll know.'

At that moment there was the screech of an owl and Fred and George raced each other downstairs. Ron slowly followed.

They opened the window and let the owl in. The owl was holding three letters, one for each Fred and George and one for Percy. The year before had been Charlie's final year.

George quickly ripped open his letter and said; 'We need lots of new books!'

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk_

_Magic History and Theory by Amanda Kirk_

_The Dark Forces: An intermediate guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Hogwarts a History concise version by Albus Dumbledore_

Mrs Weasley sighed in relief; 'Percy had the same books although I'll have to buy a new set of books for one of you.'

The Weasley's were not particularly rich and with seven children it was sometimes difficultto afford everything.

'When can we go to Diagon Alley mum?' asked Ron, 'will you get me a wand?'

'We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get a new set of books for Fred.'

'But can I get a wand?' Ron asked again.

'Dear,Bill has a perfectly good old wand that you can have.' Mrs Weasley said wearily.

Ron sighed, he had really been looking forward to getting his own wand.

As they all began to leave the room, Mrs Weasley called to George; 'George dear! Would you go and get that new set of books I got for your first year?'

'Alright!' called George.

Ron sighed again, he wasn't going to get anything new.


End file.
